


The Peculiar Boy

by sohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohns/pseuds/sohns
Summary: The 4 times Younghoon observes Eric being off in his own world and the 1 time he decides to join him.orHow Younghoon slowly fell in love with Eric.





	The Peculiar Boy

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM BACK W ANOTHER BBANGRIC FIC ^___^ these days i've just been in a bbangric lockdown so please understand hehe i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!! i love writing eric so so much :(

_**I.** _

Younghoon walks past the park right next to the company's building and stops in his tracks when he sees a baseball shooting up high in his peripheral vision. Who plays baseball in the park, especially at 8pm, alone? He looks over to see if he'll recognise the peculiar boy whose shrieks are overpowering the sounds of Younghoon's music. Despite the fact that Younghoon is looking at this boy for the first time, he instantly recognises who he is. Of course he's Eric, the new trainee from L.A. who just landed in Seoul late last night. Younghoon's heard about him from the other trainees regarding his talent in the sport of baseball, him being able to solve a Rubix Cube in just 39 seconds and his obnoxiously pink hair. Inferencing from the baseball that just shot up into the air and the owner of that ball who possesses a light shade of pink hair, Younghoon could make a strong guess. Albeit playing alone in the middle of the night, Eric seems to be utterly enjoying himself, running to catch the ball. Younghoon smiles to himself and continues his walk back home, excited to befriend this boy the next day.

 

**_II._ **

46 moonrises have passed since the night Younghoon first saw Eric, out of breath from chasing his baseball. Today, Younghoon brought Eric out to the beach as they didn't have practice that day and Younghoon figured Eric could use a relaxing trip to one of his favourite places, it being the beach of course. Younghoon doesn't know why he felt compelled to travel all the way here for Eric due to the fact that he normally does not enjoy the hot sand sticking to his sweaty legs, or the taste of the salty seawater. Alas, he feels his concerns wash away when he sees Eric's smile, overflowing with excitement. To avoid excessive sweating, Younghoon decides to simply just stay on top of his towel and enjoy the view of the sea that the beach provides. Eric, however, had quite the opposite of that plan when he started scurrying around to look for seashells to form his initials 'E.S' with it in the sand. Younghoon observes the way he looks intently for his seashells and the way he carefully places them down into the sand. Younghoon notices his proud expression whenever he finds a shell and laughs to himself at how much of a little boy Eric still is. Younghoon will never admit it but seeing Eric like that did make Younghoon want to join Eric on his small adventure.

 

**_III._ **

Younghoon might've figured out why he wanted to bring Eric out to the beach that day in June, or why he always agrees to watch 'Tangled' with Eric despite being frankly sick of the movie, or why he's always making sure that their stock of ramyeon doesn't go out. To put it simply, Younghoon has fallen for Eric and he just wants to make Eric happy. He could never imagine breaking the boy's heart.

Today, The Boyz find themselves hurriedly packing for a show they're going to be on. Chanhee tells them he heard they might be going overseas and a rush of excitement fills their dorm. Everyone seems to be dashing all over the house, trying to find what they need, apart from one boy. Younghoon observed that Eric was nowhere to be seen in the living room so he wonders what the boy is off doing. He sees that Eric's room door is shut so he opens it slightly to take a peek. He sees Eric packing his belongings, talking to the camera in the room. "Here is my uniform!" Eric shows it off proudly before hanging it back into the closet. "Oh! Here's my favourite ramyeon, put if together with some Sujebi and it tastes super duper good! It's only 3000 won!" Younghoon finds himself studying the boy again, who seems to be off in his own universe. Younghoon learnt that he should never interrupt Eric when he's in his own world because if he does, he wouldn't be able to see Eric act in such a way that Younghoon finds absolutely endearing. "This is my skateboard! I haven't had the time to go skateboarding these days though..." Younghoon makes a mental note to bring Eric out to go skateboarding soon. "I think I've packed all I needed already.. I'm not sure what this trip will be about though.." Eric seems to be done with his little segment with the camera so Younghoon discreetly takes off to his room, his heart bursting at its seams because he's really fallen for the most golden boy there is.

 

**_IV._ **

"Hey Er-" Younghoon cuts himself off when he walks into Eric in the midst of writing. Younghoon assumes Eric is working on some rap-making for the new album. Younghoon is tempted to walk in and ask for a listen of his new stuff but Younghoon knows better than to interrupt Eric when he's in his world. Eric seems to be focused on the music coming from his headphones, occasionally pausing to write some lyrics down. Younghoon observes the way Eric taps his pencil on this paper to the beat of the song and how he raps to himself the words either to shake his head right after or to immediately continue the song. Eric's passion lies in many different things, music being one of it and Younghoon is contented to know that Eric's job revolves around it because all he wants is for Eric to do what makes him the happiest. Younghoon admits that he's dying to know how Eric's rap is sounding but he's reassured when knows for sure that Eric is going to come up to him later, keenness in his eyes and elation in his tone, eager to show Younghoon his work. Eric has always done so and only to Younghoon. Younghoon doesn't know why but he also doesn't want to question why. For now, he decides to leave Eric to it.

 

**_V._ **

Younghoon hears the dragging of chairs from the living room and ponders what exactly can his friends be doing at 11:51pm to cause this much noise. He walks out to the living room to find but only one Eric Sohn pushing around some chairs from the dining table. "What exactly are you doing?" Younghoon is not surprised that Eric is once again up to something unusual but he is indeed curious.

"Oh, I'm building a fort," Eric replies in a matter-of-fact tone, tossing a blanket over the chairs he's arranged.

"For what reason?" Younghoon asks, a smile forming on his lips. Younghoon knows he should be telling the boy off for the noise but the extreme fondness he has for the boy does not allow him to do so.

"I used to do this with my mom back in L.A. and I just thought of it and how it's been a while since I last did it. Y'know, just wanted to watch some movies or something in here," Younghoon admires how Eric's mind works because he knows for a fact that there is no one else in the world who would build a blanket fort at midnight just because he randomly recalled doing so in the past. Younghoon does what he always does, and leaves Eric to do what he wants, to be in his own world. So, he nods admittedly and turns back to his room.

"Wait, Younghoon," Eric calls for him. Younghoon turns his head back to face the boy who seems to be a little nervous, Younghoon could never imagine for what reason. "D-do you wanna join me?" Eric offers, looking down on the floor. Younghoon felt his heart start to pick up its pace because what he just witnessed was possibly the most endearing sight he's seen. However, Younghoon is also puzzled because Eric never invites anyone when he's doing things on his own because he's always too distracted.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be cool. We could watch 'Tangled' for the thousandth time," Younghoon teases which causes Eric to laugh, to his relief.

The two of them are sat cross-legged, across from each other, and Younghoon believes that instead of going into the fort, he's gone into a time machine because he feels just like a schoolboy once again. The jittery feeling that he used to feel for his crushes were present in his guts again, except this time it's just been amplified by a million times. "Hey, since we're sat like this and all, let's reveal some secrets!" Eric suggests, with a glisten in his eye that Younghoon hopes never fades. He realises in that moment that he's truly never met anyone like the boy sat right in front of him with eyes full of hope and a heart full of gold. Ever since the first night he was introduced to him, he has never really figured the boy out but that's exactly what makes Younghoon fall in love more every day - the fact that Eric is full of surprises. Loving Eric has been one heck of an adventure for Younghoon but Younghoon never wants it to stop. Eric makes Younghoon's life so much more brighter and richer than it is and Younghoon could never imagine how his life would be like if he hadn't met the boy who hung the luminous moon in his universe. Right now, Eric is in front of him and he is so stunning. Although it is dark, Eric's hair is messy, his lips are chapped and his eyes are a little swollen, Younghoon can confidently say that he is gone for every single thing about the younger boy. From his questionable antiques to his talkative nature, Younghoon can confidently say that he is in love with Eric.

"I can go first," Younghoon breaks the silence between them. Eric looks at him in anticipation, expecting a simple and playful secret. "I have the biggest crush on this boy," Younghoon sees the blur of emotions that passes through Eric's head. He lets out a breathy giggle, satisfied with the confusion he's created.

"Yeah, and his name is Eric. Eric Sohn, do you know him?" Eric throws Younghoon the most bewildered expression, and Younghoon can do nothing but smile. "A-are you for real?" Eric finally lets out a soft-spoken voice. Younghoon nods his head while bringing up his hand to Eric's nape. "I think he's the cutest boy in the planet so how could I not fall for him?" Younghoon speaks in a tone, full of affection and fondness, while looking straight into the eyes that he already drowned in many moons ago.

Eric seemed speechless and Younghoon almost worries that Eric would just run away but instead, he closes his eyes and brings his lips closer to Younghoon's, connecting them in a sweet and chaste kiss. Younghoon never once imagined that he would be here on a Wednesday at midnight, in a blanket fort, kissing the peculiar boy who was playing baseball by himself at night when he first met him. However, it wasn't just a normal boy that Younghoon fell for. Out of all the people he knew, he fell for Eric Sohn so he figured that this would be what comes from it. He feels Eric smile into their kiss and that is what Younghoon familiarises himself with as _bliss_ , and once he knew what it felt like, the only thing he wanted now was to feel it again.


End file.
